All Hands On Deck
by Kira699
Summary: The Discovery of a dozen dead women in a garage pit lead the team on a roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I posted so I'm a little rusty, my muse seems to have taken extended vacation…somewhere nice and isn't coming back. So I'm praying for a new muse.

In case anyone is interested, this story is Sara centric a little but everyone gets involved and the ride doesn't stop at just one catastrophe.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 1

The graveyard shift was just starting and all of the team members were animatedly discussing their life, loves and video games prior to Grissom handing out assignments. All looked rested and refreshed after a slow night previously. Tonight would not be a slow one, quite the contrary.

Grissom walked into the break room with only one slip of paper in his hand, everyone expecting another slow night. Catherine even assumed as much and opened her mouth to speak.

"Gil, if it's a slow night tonight, mind if I leave early to take Lindsey to school?"

Grissom spoke as if not hearing her.

"All hands on deck tonight folks, multiple 419s at an old garage facility on Industrial. This case is now top priority and high profile, you'll find out why when you get there. Sorry Catherine, this could turn into a double or worse. Dayshift and Swing are being called in to help with the rest of the case load and ours if necessary. Double up on everything in your kits, especially evidence bags, print powder and luminal. Two to a Denali, Sara a word with you first."

Sara cast a quizzical glance at the team as everybody hustled out, she then followed Grissom to his office.

"What's wrong Gil? Something wrong with this case?"

"No, firstly I wanted to give you a kiss, then just tell you to take it easy when you get there, it's really nasty."

"I'll be fine Gil, but I won't say no to the first part."

Their lip lock was passionate, but brief, their eyes saying things to each other which made words redundant. Then they parted, grabbing kits and leaving for the scene.

-/-

On arrival at the scene they were met by both Sofia Curtis and Jim Brass.

"What have we got here Jim?" Grissom enquired, seeking information for his team and himself.

"You remember the Green Valley Showgirls case? Well this is along similar lines, only there are about 12 girls and this isn't their home. The scene has been thoroughly searched by two teams, mine and Sofia's, it's totally secure and I have one man in each room to make sure it stays that way. Each officer has booties on so as not to contaminate the scene but we are worried."

"Ok what's the main worry Jim?"

"We don't think the perpetrator has entirely left the area, hence the inside officers."

Grissom thought for a moment before making a decision.

"Greg and Sara, before you come inside I need crowd shots along with the perimeter. Snap the crowd as you go, the perp may be watching us work. Nick, you and Warrick take the offices and other rooms then join Catherine and I in the main area."

This crime scene was enough to sicken anyone, blood splatter was everywhere. Finding the bodies didn't take long although they were out of immediate sight. On first look it seemed as though they had all just been dumped in the garage pit, in amongst the dirt, oil and debris of years working on cars. This was not the case. Each of the girls had been restrained, arms tied behind their backs, ankles bound, gagged and blindfolded, then their throats were slit. All were naked from the waist down suggesting rape and they had been dumped in the pit, and judging by the smell, doused in gasoline when the killer had finished with them.

SuperDave, the coroner, had his hands full when he arrived but carefully and methodically removed each girl, tested their liver temperature and determined that all twelve girls died within a twelve hour period, or one every hour. After the bodies had been removed Nick had finished up in his room, without any success and processed the pit. He came out with a kit full of swabs and full bindles, even jars of sample fluids like oil and a mix of dirt with other unidentified substances.

Sara and Greg came into the building shortly before Dave was done, both blanching at the sight. Both had collected shoe prints, fingerprints, glass fragments from broken windows, bottles and cigarette butts. The collection of crowd photographs was impressive.

Warrick had the most luck, especially with identification of the girls. Each girl's purse had been left in an office and the driver's licences proved to be invaluable. Each had their doubts but Sara voiced them.

"Why douse them in gasoline then not put a match to it and leave their purses for identification? Was he interrupted or just out to make a point?"

"That is a hard one to answer Sara, not everything is in context yet however, I don't think he was interrupted." Grissom smoothly mused.

"Ok Grissom. What are you thinking?" Catherine knew when he got into theory mode as did Sara and they would have to wait for his mind to figure things out.

"None of this looks like a rush job, it looks cold and methodical. These girls have been here for hours before it was called in, he had time to light this place up but what does he do? He lays out the purses for us to ID them, all methodical, he kills them one at a time, leaving the rest to await the same fate. They couldn't see what was going to happen but they could hear, hear and fear. That gave him all the power to give or take their lives."

"I'm done over here Grissom, all these stray hairs will have to be matched to the vics first, same with the blood but I do have used condoms from the trash bin."

"Right Catherine, I think we've got all we can get for now, let's get this stuff back to be processed. Ecklie has Wendy, Mandy, Hodges and Henry clearing the decks for our samples."

Everyone on shift that night was working tirelessly, well almost. Truth be told they were almost dead on their feet poring over photographs, victim's clothing, the bloody ropes and gags. Wendy and Hodges were working at fever pitch whilst Mandy seemed surrounded by myriads of lifted prints.

The girls were all identified, their names, ages, race and characteristics listed down.

Rachel Warren, 21, Caucasian, blonde, blue eyes, tattoo of small dragon on left breast.

Julia Mitchell, 23, Caucasian, brunette, green eyes, no other markings.

Amelia Johnson, 22, African American, black, green eyes, no other markings.

Belinda Murphy, 19, Caucasian, Red, blue eyes, no other markings.

Jessica Walker, 24, Caucasian, blonde, green eyes, tattooed eyeliner.

Lin Yuan, 20, Asian, black, brown eyes, no other markings.

Jane Bowen, 25, Caucasian, brunette, brown eyes, tattoo on left hip.

Annette Jones, 26, Caucasian, blonde, green eyes, no other markings.

Susan Crawford, 24, Caucasian, red brunette, blue eyes, tattoo on left ankle, navel piercing.

Theresa Harper, 23, African American, black, brown eyes, no other markings.

Sylvia Martin, 30, Caucasian, brunette, brown eyes, tattoo on right calf.

All of this data, plus their addresses and occupations were put into the computer to generate a map looking for places, people and areas they had in common with one another. Some were students at LVU, some at WLVU, others had workplaces nowhere near each other, none even lived close together. So it posed the questions, how were they linked, the who still remained a mystery for now but was cut down to only 50 % of the population.

In case you were wondering, the case referred to was the episode 'Empty Eyes'.

Hope you like it so far and that you'll let me know what you think, even if it stinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm posting this now since I won't be able to for a week or so as I will be in hospital (nothing too serious)

To my reviewers: MyKate This will get hairy for all involved, multiple times for some.

Charlibubble : I hope I can keep you interested with this story

El Gringo Loco: You always know the right words to encourage me, thank you.

.HP: Hopefully you will enjoy all of the story and not just the first chapter.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 2

Trace came up with very little, apart from one small infinitesimal fibre, carpet. Tri lobal carpet used in vehicles. More work was ongoing to determine the vehicle itself.

DNA was still going, but preliminary results weren't encouraging. The cigarette butts and beer bottles came back to about 4 different people, no one in the system though. Mandy was getting few hits from the prints, she had already run about twenty sets through AFIS. The work dragged on, and on.

Sara looked up from the layout table to see Greg standing at the door, his special stash bag in his hand. He was on his way to brew up some for everyone, crime lab motor oil wouldn't cut it tonight.

"Come on Sara, break time, then come back refreshed for another look. I'll come with you as I have a theory."

"Right behind you Greg, as are Nick and Warrick, we all need a break. I'll just stop and get Catherine."

Catherine looked fresher now after a quick wash of her face, her eyes still reflecting the same sadness felt by all the CSIs at the scene.

Nick and Warrick paused briefly for a coffee before returning to their assigned tasks, running the bootprints through a database and replicating the murder weapon from moulds taken from the victims lacerations.

After the break, Sara went back to her photographs and was almost kicking herself when she saw something, or rather someone, in the crowd. Greg agreed with her assessment. One man among the many gawkers, stood stone faced, observing. His clothes were mismatched, as if he had changed hastily and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. At night? Could he be the killer or was he just a weirdo? Either way they had to identify him and check him out. Greg took off running with the picture to check the DMV database and to contact Brass.

Wendy finally pulled a rabbit out of her hat in DNA. She had matched all the hairs to each girl with the exception of two hairs. Both were dark brown, one with a skin tag attached, it had been found near one of the blood pools so probably a safe assumption that it was the killer's hair. The other hair was not human, it was dog hair. Wendy kicked it to Hodges to narrow down the breed. At least now they had the killer's DNA, and possible picture of him. The condom DNA, however, didn't match the hair DNA so it opened up another avenue. Was there more than one killer?

Catherine and Sara both stood in the layout room again when Sara said something slightly off beat.

"We are seriously missing a piece of the puzzle here Cath. Supposedly we now have the killer's DNA and picture and when Greg comes back we should have a name to go with it. My question is this: Can everything be this simple? What does connect these girls, it might even be something as random as the type of toilet paper they buy at the grocery store, take away food places they frequent, nocturnal activities."

"Sounds reasonable but where do we start, apart from checking every grocery store in Vegas."

"Could you do me a favour Cath and check for their nocturnal activities, we know that at least seven of the girls were students, did any of the others study at night? If so, where? I'm going to run their daily routines of home to work and back, see if I can find any cross connection there."

After another two hours of eye bleeding, back breaking work, Grissom called a conference in his office.

"Ok people, let me know what you have so far."

Nick began, "All girls identified, bootprints are a men's size 11 work boot with worn tread, murder weapon was a thin blade, double edged. Due to all the blood one deep stab wound was found on Jane Bowen. The blade length is estimated at 5 inches."

"Doc Robbins on brief inspection has confirmed all girls were raped, quite viciously too," Warrick continued on from Nick.

Greg jumped in next, "From the crowd photos we have a possible suspect, DMV database is running him now and we also have two male DNA samples, as yet unidentified. One from the condom, the other from the stray hair."

"All the girls were studying, some during the day at WLVU and LVU, the others doing night courses at WVLU. So far that's the only thing that links them." Catherine spoke her piece seemingly ashamed at having found so little.

Sara's turn was next. "I am running a program with coordinates of their addresses, to workplaces and study places to look for a commonality, nothing yet but the program has only just started. But as Cath said if all are studying, but at both WLVU and LVU then perhaps it isn't the university connection we are looking at. Greg is running the subject matter all are studying, then cross referencing textbook suppliers. They had to buy their books somewhere."

Grissom nodded and took in all of that data then dropped his own bombshell.

"We are seriously under the microscope on this one folks, the youngest girl, Belinda Murphy is the Mayor's niece. The Sherriff himself has approved overtime for as long as it takes and this is our only case until it is solved. We have a starting point so now Cath you go home and sleep, talk to Lindsey, but be back here in 8 hours then change out Sara, Nick you go now same deal and change out Warrick in 8, Greg I need you here for a while longer working with Sara.

No leaking of anything to the press, we have to keep a lid on this one even the graveshift lab techs have been read the riot act. One leak to the press and person responsible is fired, with no possibility of working in Law Enforcement again."

"Grissom I still think we are missing something vital, something we missed at the scene, I'd like to go back and have a second look," Sara stated. Grissom knew that when she missed a puzzle piece she had to find it.

"On one condition Sara, get Jim to go with you, if not him then Sofia or Vartann, understood?"

"Yeah I'm not that stupid Grissom, but Brass is out so I'll check with Sofia."

Sofia met Sara back at the crime scene and it was actually handy to have Sofia along, two pairs of experienced eyes could be utilized.

"So Sara, what do you think is missing from this puzzle, we have the where, the how without the weapon and the when what's left?"

"The one question that is usually never asked, but relevant in this case, the WHY. Face it, 12 girls, all somehow here, murdered and dumped in the pit. What got them here, or to be more precise, why did they end up here and what is the connection? The answer to that is here somewhere, I can feel it, I just can't see it yet."

"Ok, suppose you are wrong though, and they are just random? What then?

"Good old days eh Sofia? Picking each other's brains. On the one hand: Random, how did they end up here together and die within hours of each other? On the other hand: I don't believe in coincidences like these, so again how did they end up here and why?"

Sofia saw the sense in this argument but stopped dead as Sara froze in her tracks.

Yeah I love cliff hangers but I know one thing for certain….. Sara didn't see a mouse.

Next update when I get home from hospital, maybe earlier if I can get my laptop moving and wireless internet, that depends on how many reviews there are.

Hope you like it so far and that you'll let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, I'm back amongst the living with a wicked Frankenstein scar up my spine in time for Halloween, 20 metal staples, ouch! Not the nicest surgery I've ever had.

To my faithful readers here Chap 3

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 3

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Greg once said that we should think like Spiderman, a cryptic way of saying 'always look up' or in this case down.

Both looked down into the pit and Sofia didn't see anything, Sara had seen a small crack set into the wall of the pit, no one had noticed it before. The only question was…was it an access point? If so it was the only place not searched or cleared.

"Sofia, if someone is down there, waiting, then we should call for back up first."

"I thought that that's what I was here for? You are right though, you call for back up, I'll look for a way in."

Sara went outside to call for backup on her radio whilst Sofia searched for the outline of the door and the entry way. Having called for backup Sara went back inside to find the disguised doorway open and Sofia nowhere in sight.

'_Sofia you are stubborn sometimes, you'll get your fool head blown off this way.'_

"Sofia, you ok in there? Find anything?"

"Yeah I'm ok," came Sofia voice, tinged with what sounded like anxiety.

"Ok, just coming down the pit ladder now."

Sara had no idea what she was walking into, she had gotten into the pit when a man appeared at the access doorway, gun in hand.

"That's it lady, just keep coming towards me and through here. Try anything and I'll shoot you and your friend."

"Ok, just don't shoot ok?" '_Shit, some puzzle piece Sidle, I think you just wrapped the case, pity the back up isn't here.'_

She walked through the doorway as instructed and her world turned black as the gun butt hit her head savagely.

-/-

Sofia was in trouble, now regretting her decision not to wait for backup. Foolishly she had used the pit ladder and climbed down to find the entrance to a disguised doorway. Behind the door lay a short tunnel leading to a few rooms. All rooms were slightly dusty but vacant. While she searched the rooms she was caught unaware by a burly man who wrapped one arm around her waist while pressing a knife to her throat with the other hand.

"Make one sound out of turn and it will be your last bitch, understand?"

Sofia whispered a 'yes' and didn't move a muscle although her mind was racing, trying to outthink this man.

"How many of you are out there right now, and remember if you aren't honest you'll die slowly."

"Just one more, she's not a cop though."

"Even better, less risk to me, now call her in here."

Sara then called down asking if she was ok or not.

"Tell her it's all ok and let her come in."

"Can't you leave her out of this? She isn't a cop but scientist and no threat to you."

"She's with you isn't she? So for all intents and purposes she's a cop."

The man had relieved Sofia of her firearm and now gave her leave to drop her tool belt. As soon as her belt hit the floor so did she, meeting it face first and splitting her lip. When she recovered her wits the man had retrieved her cuffs from her belt and was pinning her hands behind her back and cuffing her securely. "Now call her down here or you have a choice, I slit your throat then shoot her or I could do something worse."

"No, I'll call her, but I can't guarantee she'll come straight away."

"She'd better for your sake."

Sofia hated what she did next. "Yeah I'm ok Sara." God she hoped Sara would not come. Sara's reply was greeted with mixed feelings.

"I'll be right down Sofia. "

The man turned to Sofia and murmured, "If she isn't down here within 5 minutes, I'm going up there after her. Fancy your friend ending up looking like those other girls?"

As Sofia lay handcuffed on the floor, she waited anxiously as Sara was heard climbing into the pit then heard the kit drop and voices. Sara would have no time to defend herself, no time to reach her weapon. Inwardly Sofia cried, outwardly she maintained a look of grim determination to find a way out.

Sara scrambled through the opening and as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she saw Sofia on the floor, then everything went black with a sickening crunch. The butt of a gun slammed into her temple knocking her out and opening a gash on her head.

"Nice to see a cop who can follow instructions. You two will be a wonderful start to my new collection, sad to say those last ones didn't live up to expectations."

The unknown male retreated from both Sara and Sofia, finding something in a toolbox and came back.

"Duct tape is wonderful stuff isn't it? I think kidnappers must have designed it really. Now Detective we are all going for a ride, a quiet one."

He plastered tape over Sofia's mouth and eyes then proceeded to tape Sara's wrists behind her back, bound her ankles and eyes.

"Sofia I'm going to let you walk of your own volition then I'll come back for this lovely friend of yours, try anything and kill your friend. Nod your head if you agree."

Sofia nodded her head and let herself be led out of the room they were currently in and down what felt like a long tunnel and up stairs into an adjoining building.

"That's what I like about these garages, they all join up. Thanks to prohibition. Now if you please I need your handcuffs."

He quickly taped her elbows then fluidly removed the handcuffs and replaced them with the tape. It was a very practiced movement, like ballet for kidnappers. Opening a car trunk he deposited Sofia inside and shut the lid before going back to Sara.

-/-

"Hey Grissom, have you seen Sara lately?" asked an out of breath Greg.

"She went back to the crime scene with Sofia, something about missing a piece of the puzzle."

"Oh hell, Grissom the piece she was missing she won't find. It was deliberately not left. I found a similar case to this in Philadelphia, right down to the garage pit. Same thing, the CSI went back for a missing puzzle piece, along with a Detective. The CSI was never found, the Detective was found a week later. He'd been stabbed and dumped. The CSI was female."

"Try their cells, I'll phone Brass for back up and we're out there."

The equivalent of all hell broke loose as both LVPD and CSI scrambled to the crime scene. Contact had been lost after an initial back up was called as a precaution. The first officers arriving on scene found no one and nothing. Inside was different, Sofia's car was over the pit with all tyres slashed. Two items had been left on the hood of Sofia's car. Sofia's badge and Sara's CSI ID, traces of blood were found on each one.

"I don't think she found her puzzle piece," Greg said.

"No Greg, but it looks like the piece found both of them. Now we have to find them before it's too late. Nick get this car back to the CSI Garage and strip it. I want a theory from each of you first. Why would Sofia's car be left over the pit, with slashed tyres. Neither she nor Sara would park it there."

Catherine spoke up first. "Something in the pit we are not supposed to find perhaps Grissom?"

"Then let's go and find what we aren't supposed to find."

Sorry there was no wireless internet at the hospital so I had to wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, Sara and Sofia bite off more than they can cope with. And for future chapters, I DID use a LV road map.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for the update, but here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 4

Sara was blissfully unaware of being carried through the tunnel and dumped unceremoniously into the trunk of the car with Sofia. Sofia on the other hand was well aware of her colleague's weight digging into her and tried to get more comfortable as she heard the engine start and felt the car's movement.

Sara struggled to regain consciousness, her head felt as though a hammer had hit it. Still ungagged she made her feelings known .

"Shit, wtf? Sofia? You there somewhere?" She felt the tape around her wrists, she could feel her ankles were bound and her eyes and she felt movement. She heard a humming sound from next to her and assumed it had to be Sofia.

"Ok Sofia, guess it's twenty questions time without eyes or speech eh? You are gagged right?"

She received an affirmative grunt from her blond colleague.

"I'm guessing we are in car trunk, both blindfolded and taped correct?"

Again an affirmative grunt.

"I'll try and reach your mouth to pull that tape off, hold still."

Sara ran her hands up Sofia's body to find her face, or where her hearing told her her face was. When she found the edge of the tape she pulled hard and the tape came off.

"Thanks Sara, now at least we can converse, how's your head?"

"Let's just say it feels like it's been trampled by elephants, you? Any injuries?"

"Surprisingly enough, apart from a split lip no. We have to find a way out, he's our murderer and we're his next collection. I think he's aiming at a different type this time."

"No, we are his original type. I had Greg working on a project when nothing was panning out properly. All the girls were studying criminal justice with sidelines in forensics. They were a diversion but in keeping with his plan. Well that's what we were working off anyway."

"Great so we wait for another ten women? There aren't that many in CSI!"

"Sofia, you were a CSI, I'm a CSI, Catherine is a CSI. Not to mention the other two shifts, how many other female LVPD cops studied both subjects?"

"Shit, easily a dozen or more."

"I think he just made a mistake. He took off my tool belt, vest and windbreaker but forgot something."

"Oh let me guess Sara, you have a get out of captivity free card in your shoe?"

"Close but no Sof. After Natalie I made a decision. I now carry two phones, both with GPS. He took the main phone but I still have the second one."

"Great then use it."

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone wrapped up in a handkerchief. "They never search inside these things." She switched it on and speed dialed Grissom.

-/-

In the lab Grissom was trying desperately to find a clue in amongst the detritus of evidence when his phone gave a familiar ring.

"Sara?"

"SOS, GPS, SS."

"ARCHIE! Trace Sara's phone now."

"Grissom, it's in evidence, that won't do any good," Catherine said, thinking he'd lost his mind.

"GPS chip Archie, trust me on this." Grissom and Sara had never let it be known she had two phones.

"Shows her moving out on Industrial, now on West Oakey Road, I'll follow it but why are they heading deeper into the city instead of out of it?"

"I don't know Archie, just keep on it and I'll apprise Brass of their location. We simply don't know what the suspect is driving though, so we have to wait until the traffic thins out."

"He's onto West Charleston now, constantly heading west."

-/-

"Sara, is it me or is it getting stuffy in here?"

"It's hot and stuffy, plus I'm seeing stars and dying for a drink."

They figured they had been driving for about two hours when the car suddenly stopped, a door slammed and the trunk was opened.

"Having a nice chat ladies? Trying to work out an escape plan or just figure out where you are? Trust me when I say there isn't another soul within twenty miles. Now I'll show you to your new home.

He dragged Sara out of the trunk and threw her over his shoulder then entered a building, fairly non descript in itself but it concealed an awful lot. Downstairs he placed her none too gently on the hard packed dirt floor then went back for Sofia, finally setting her down in the same manner.

"Consider this your first and last warning ladies, any disruption or attempts to escape will be met by a punishment of my choosing. "

He cut the tape off Sofia's wrists and handcuffed them behind her to a set of cuffs attached to a short chain. He did the same with Sara, making sure each woman was helpless but with freedom to walk a short distance once he cut their ankles free. With that done he then removed the tape from their eyes, and laughed at the look on their faces.

Sara and Sofia were confronted by a sight to worry anyone. The room had a bare earthen floor, concrete walls, a bucket in one corner and a dirty mattress in another. The mattress looked a dirty dark brown but in reality, and Sara suspected as much, it was blood. This was seriously not looking good.

"Ladies you have two ways to get out of here, the first being by escaping, not recommended by myself and comes with a harsh penalty if you are caught. The second way out is death. How long you cheat death is up to the strength in your bodies. I already have one replacement lined up if needed, you may know her. Surname of Willows I believe. She's a bit older than my taste, but has a great body. Anyway I'll let you rest for now then the games begin. I suggest you draw straws as to who goes first, I'm not fussy. That is your only choice."

He walked out and slammed the steel door behind him leaving both ladies in the dimly lit room.

"Straw time I guess eh Sara? What do you think he has in mind?"

"Judging by those twelve girls I'd say rape and a good beating, but there won't be any straw drawing satisfaction for him."

"Why is that Sara? Am I supposed to fall on my sword?"

"Don't get me wrong Sofia, this is in no way your fault, but I've been there before, it's no biggie. Ask me or Grissom one day or perhaps when I come back and I'll let you in on the secret of me."

Sorry no cliffie this time, saving them for later perhaps. I do value all of your opinions and try to reply as often as possible so please leave a review, even if you hate my work.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys are enjoying this, here's the next update.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 5

Sofia was stunned into silence, Sara was insinuating that she'd been raped and beaten before which didn't make sense to her. Her grapevine had heard nothing apart from Sara's strong reaction to domestic abuse cases. '_Oh shit, what happened to her and when?_'

"Sara, I'm sorry for what it's worth. Maybe you should sit this one out for a change."

"Sofia, I don't want your pity, I just want these cuffs off, I want a hot shower, I want my bed, and I want this guy dead and to hell with any punishments."

The door opened and the mystery man came in, looked at both ladies and Sara quickly stood up.

"Ah what a way to start the day, with a nice fiery brunette. Come along then, I'm sure we'll both have fun."

He unlocked the chain from Sara's cuffs and led her out of the room, down a corridor and into another room not quite as sparsely furnished. His first task was to secure Sara to the bed, using her ankles first, locked into metal cuffs then he secure her wrists to the headboard corners using similar metal cuffs.

The long sharp knife he wielded did not help Sara's disposition any although she breathed easier after he gently cut off each item of her clothing. At least she wasn't bleeding from stab wounds.

"Now my precious, you and I are going to have some fun. I would be so disappointed if you didn't enjoy yourself."

With that he dropped his trousers and climbed on top of Sara, licking her neck, kissing and licking her entire body as she lay there like a corpse. She flinched as he forced himself inside of her but then thought of Grissom, the team, and how she would never give in even if it killed her.

-/-

"I've lost the signal Grissom, just off Blue Diamond Road, near Blue Diamond. There's precious little out there and if she's underground in a mine we have no chance."

"There always a way Archie, we just have to find it. Let's have a recap on everything. We'll start at the beginning of the evidence."

The entire team started a monologue of the evidence and results. Everything from the girls' bindings to blood spatter.

"Grissom there was one piece of evidence unavailable at the time, Wendy was backlogged bigtime so we're still waiting on DNA from one hair that was recovered from the scene."

"Right, Greg you are temporarily helping Wendy in DNA, I want those results yesterday understood?"

"Sure thing Boss, I mean no problem Grissom, I'm gone."

"Sara had mentioned part of puzzle missing, any idea what that was? Ideas and theories accepted at this point."

Catherine ventured a guesstimate. "All those girls were studying at some point which is irrelevant in itself, however, what they were studying isn't. All were majoring in Criminal Justice with minors in forensics. Greg himself found a case in Philadelphia, it's a cold case now, female CSI kidnapped and never found. The detective with her was found dead, he didn't fit the criteria."

"So all vics were or were going to be in law enforcement, Sara and Sofia fit his criteria as well. We know the girls stayed alive for 12 hours before he killed them so time is short people."

Greg and Wendy both ran into Grissom's office with a results sheet.

"Wendy got a hit in CODIS to a Joseph Furrows, his rap sheet isn't long but it's colourful. He raped and murdered his girlfriend in New Jersey and guess what?"

"His girlfriend was a cop?" inquired Nick.

"Close, she was a crime lab tech doing CSI field training. Seems he wasn't pleased that her new job was going to take up so much of her time and he felt left out."

Grissom did some calculations then called Brass and Ecklie.

"Ok guys give me an hour then Catherine I want you, Wendy and Mandy in here. Do not leave the lab for any reason. Not even to go home."

Once Ecklie and Brass arrived Grissom sat down and outlined his idea.

"Getting Sara and Sofia back is our first priority I'm sure you'll both agree on that, however protecting our own is also important. I want firearm training for all female lab techs, regardless of shift and none of them goes anywhere without an escort. He's killed 14 women and one man, possibly Sofia and Sara as well. Let's not add any more to his list."

"Fine by me Gil, get Bobby to issue them with guns and come over to PD for training."

"Ok Gil, I do want my staff safe, do what you need to do. Just get this guy."

-/-

Back in the underground lair, Joseph was enjoying his playtime with Sara but was disappointed with her lack of response.

"Come on Sara, tell me you are enjoying this."

Sara didn't respond, she didn't even look at him as he violated her once again. She felt like vomiting, his hygiene left something to be desired. As hard as she tried to resist him entering her, he pushed harder and she felt herself tearing inside, she felt the warm flow of blood. Her dream of Grissom died on that bed, he wouldn't want her now. She decided to fight with everything she had left.

"I know why you're upset Sara, it's because we haven't been introduced properly. I should have realized that you wouldn't go out with strangers. My name is Joseph Furrows and I'm very pleased to meet you Sara Sidle. There isn't that better?"

Sara looked at him, spat in his face then told him to go to hell.

He struck so quickly she didn't even have time to flinch. His fist met her cheekbone and the ring he wore opened up a gash across her cheek.

"So your name is Joseph eh? A self confessed coward too it would seem. Not above hitting girls, let alone ones who can't hit back. Just so that you know, I won't go quietly, I'll fight you at every turn."

Damn this woman was turning him on with her language, but such language and disrespect can't go unpunished. He raised his left fist and slammed it hard into her stomach. She gasped for breath as her eyes furiously tried to burn holes through his head. Being afraid was, to her, a sign of weakness but slowly she could feel fear creeping in, coiling around her and squeezing. So she fought back with the only weapon she still in her arsenal, her voice.

"Oh come on Joe, what are you trying to prove? That maybe you are a man? Hitting women works for you does it? Yeah I can't very well fight back like this can I? Coward!"

In a rage he smashed at her with his fists, inflicting blow after blow to her face and body. All the while he punctuated each punch with a word. "I. AM. NOT. A. COWARD."

Oh dear, poor Sara, maybe Sofia should have gone first. What do you think? If I had to kill one of these two off, which one should it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys are enjoying this, here's the next update.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 6

Sara no longer heard him, her nose was broken, blood ran from all the gashes on her face and body, her ribs were bruising and she was unconscious. He took her back to her room and re cuffed her in the same manner and left her bleeding. Both women went without food and water for the rest of the day.

Sofia was distraught when Sara was deposited back on the floor with her and just left. She had no way of helping to stop the bleeding only checking to see if she was still alive. Thankfully she coughed and gradually woke up. Her world consisted of pain both internal and external and her face was one mass of bruises that made talking difficult.

"Sara, what on earth did he do to you?"

"You mean besides the rape part? Let's just say I should learn to keep my mouth shut. His name is Joseph Furrows and I called him a coward to his face."

Sofia could imagine Sara doing that, she always told people straight up what she thought of them.

"So what happens now then, my turn next maybe or maybe we'll be driven back into town and told it was all a misunderstanding."

"No such luck Detective, but you were right about the first part, learn something from your friend here and maybe we'll get along fine," Joseph interrupted.

"Stay the fuck away from me you creep, or you'll wish you'd never been born." Joseph unchained her cuffs and stood her up, ready to walk out of the room with her when he was suddenly bent double in agony due to her swift kick into his groin.

"Oh dear the detective has spunk, and I have just the remedy for it. I do so hope you like heat Sofia."

He punched Sofia hard across the face, her nose spurted blood as she fell to her knees and he dragged her out of the room and upstairs into the sunshine. There in front of them stood a steel box about 4 ft high. Sofia looked at it in horror and pulled back away from it. He held her firm and pushed her down to her knees then undid the lock on the padbolt. He quickly pushed Sofia inside, shackled her ankles to the inside chain and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Learn some manners in there missy."

Sofia freaked once she had taken in the enormity of her situation, a square steel box, 4 ft square, no room to lie down, hot steel walls to lean against, little ventilation, no, scratch that, no ventilation, no light and no water. She realized that if he forgot she was in here she was dead. God she smelled bad now, sweat and blood make for a smelly situation. She turned her thoughts to Sara, wondering if she was still alive after that savage beating, slowly the heat made her drowsy and she slept uncomfortably.

Sara was still alive, she had been washed down and prepared for his next time with her. Her ugly bruises seemed to have no effect on him, in fact he was proud of his work and he hummed as he chained her weak body to the bed once again.

"There isn't much fight left in you Sara but what there is, I mean to take. You are the best woman I've had since my girlfriend in New Jersey so maybe we can make this last a while."

Sara's foggy brain was slowly deciphering what he was saying but she was in no position to put up any fight, she just wanted to sleep. Once more he climbed on top of her and forced himself into her, her body was being torn in two and the blood wouldn't stop. He then started pumping harder and faster as his hands gripped her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air and the blood to her brain. She was losing her battle for life and she passed out not knowing if she'd ever wake up again.

He had finished up with her, cleaned himself up and dragged the unconscious Sara back and locked her back into the room again and it had taken all day. His enjoyment paying off when he heard a crunching noise, her right arm had broken as he had beaten her some more. Now her agony of being cuffed again would keep her mind off everything. He left to go and get Sofia.

Unlocking the steel box he was hit with the stench of sweat, blood and other bodily fluids. Sofia lay lifeless on the floor but he knew she was still alive by the steady rise and fall of her chest. A chest he would explore more later. Unshackling her he carried her back to the building, stripped her down and hosed her off before putting a bottle of water to her lips. As consciousness returned she drank greedily before her senses kicked in and realized where she was.

"Next time you do that, you won't be coming out alive. Do I make myself clear Detective?"

She nodded her head and allowed him to carry her back to the room with Sara.

"Sara isn't feeling very talkative right now, but that's alright since I've finished with her. She's coming with me now but you won't be lonely for long as I'm bringing back another 'house guest'."

"Wait, what are you going to do with her?"

"That would spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it Sofia. But don't worry, I'm sure someone will find her eventually. Just like you found those other girls in the garage."

Sofia screamed after him but he ignored her and she was left trapped and alone while he did god knows what to Sara.

-/-

The female lab techs finally had their gun carrying permits and now tended to stay close to each other. Hodges unofficially rode shotgun on Wendy, at least until he saw her safely home. It wasn't enough though. On the next shift one was missing, Wendy!

"Dammit Grissom, we know who he is, what he looks like, what his usual car is and yet he is like a wraith, invisible," growled Nick. He was rather fond of Wendy as they all were.

"I saw her home myself, right inside, I made sure she was home safe," commented Hodges.

"Alright David, Furrows must have been waiting for her. Nick, you and Warrick take her apartment, Greg you are DNA tech today or until Wendy gets back. Cath, you and S…umm I have a 419 in Desert Breeze Park. Let's get going folks."

Grissom and Catherine drove silently, both their minds filled with anxiety for their colleagues, they needed a break and soon. The lack of sleep was having a detrimental effect on the team so they needed either a break in the case or simply a break period.

As they pulled up to the park they found one police cruiser, a man and his dog plus a Detective they didn't know. Grissom made the introductions.

"CSI's Grissom and Willows, Detective. What have we got."

"Detective Clarkson on temporary duty from Boulder City. Body, white female, hard to tell her age and we didn't want to disturb the scene. The guy's dog found her partially buried and covered with leaf litter."

Oh dear, not more dead bodies. Who will it be?

I guess I can't live up to all your expectations but hey I still can try.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to have left this one hanging for so long but I've been rather preoccupied.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 7

Grissom went over for a closer look, he nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Cath, it's Sara," he said, nearly choking on his words. His eyes stayed on her face and noticed something out of place, apart from the blood and bruising.

A tear fell down her cheek and since dead people don't cry he hurriedly uncovered the leaf litter and stray earth covering her and felt for a pulse.

"Grissom, what on earth are you doing?" Catherine thought he had gone mad with grief.

"Get an ambulance, she's still alive." Those words were the sweetest Catherine had heard all day. Grissom picked up his phone and called Ecklie.

"Conrad, I need a team at my location ASAP. I need your best, Sara was found alive but we can't process this and the rest as well. Call it conflict of interest in this case. Thanks Conrad. Ok, set up a wide perimeter, double the size it is now. No one comes near this area. I need traffic camera footage for every street around the park."

Catherine wrote everything down to be handed off to Dayshift when they arrived.

The ambulance arrived and Sara was gently moved, her wrists, still bound behind her, were cut free and a low moan escaped her.

"She has a massive compound fracture of the radius and ulna complicated by the restraints, feels like internal bleeding and facial fractures, suffering from exposure and blood loss. This is a scoop and run, no time for more niceties."

The ambulance fled the scene with it's precious cargo leaving Grissom, Catherine and the police to await Dayshift.

-/-

Wendy had recalled everything that happened after getting home that evening. She had locked her door, taken her shoes off after depositing her bag and keys on the benchtop then grabbing the juice from fridge. That's when she thinks her heart stopped beating.

He appeared in the doorway, gun in hand, and looked her up and down appreciatively. Wendy was frozen to the spot, not thinking to scream, go for her own gun, throw her juice at him or anything else defensive. She simply stood there and looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"What have we here," he said reading off her identification card. "Wendy Simms, DNA tech, Las Vegas Crime Lab. Well guess what Miss Simms, they will need another DNA tech, your job just changed. At least with you I don't have to get violent, now turn and face the wall, quietly. It's Sara's fault you are here, she had a smart mouth so I had to shut it for her but Sofia was getting lonely."

He used Sofia's handcuffs on Wendy, restrained both wrists behind her, tape over her mouth and eyes. She was restrained and gone within 30 minutes, almost without a trace.

She almost laughed at the irony of the situation, had it not been so grave. '_Looks like Greg will end up back in DNA for a while until they can find a replacement for me.'_

When she arrived at her destination, she was dragged out of the trunk of the car, through seemingly endless corridors to confuse her, downstairs and into a room that totally reeked of inhuman habitation. There her blindfold and gag was removed and she saw a mostly naked woman. It hit her suddenly that this was Sofia, but no sign of Sara.

"Sofia? Is that you? Are you ok?" '_God what a stupid question Wendy, she looks anything but ok_.'

"Wendy? What the hell are you doing here, have you heard anything on Sara?"

"No, I thought she was with you. What has he done to you?"

"Actually so far nothing, apart from being put in a steel box because I kicked him. It doesn't pay to misbehave or try to escape."

"So he said, but I don't want to die here. Can we find a way out?"

"Forget it, he's too careful and doesn't make mistakes."

The door opened and Joseph stepped in, his hand he held a baseball bat, a bottle of water and a ring of keys.

"Miss Simms, I will give you this water first then Sofia is coming with me. Remember what I said Sofia about fighting back. If you want more punishment feel free."

He 'fed' Wendy, who looked scared and cowed. This was a long way from her DNA lab and she'd had no experience with this. Sofia looked resigned to her fate but there was a faint sparkle in her eyes, she would try something.

"Oh by the way ladies, Sara's body was found in the park where I left her. I didn't have time to give her a full burial."

"Was she dead Joseph?"

"Now who would bury a live person Sofia? And here's you a Detective. Don't worry your turn will come. Now move or I'll shoot your friend here and nobody will ever find her."

He carefully chose the right position for Sofia, her wrists hung her from the ceiling and she tried valiantly to keep her legs together to prevent his access, but with one hit from the bat and all resolve broke along with her femur. He grasped her body and forced himself inside her ignoring her screams and the blood streaming now from between her legs. Wendy heard it all and it was mental torture for her, her wrists bleeding in the cuffs, she wished herself deaf for a short period. Never before had she heard such sounds as steadily she heard the screams diminish until they stopped altogether. Now she didn't know if Sofia was dead or alive.

Sofia's torture continued beyond the rape. Hanging in that position, he used her as a boxer would use a punching bag. Blood flowed freely down her face, torso and legs. Her blond hair was matted with blood and her eyes no longer able to be opened. She looked dead, her face pale, bones broken and in dire need of a hospital. He finally took her down and dragged her back, cuffed, and chained her back on the floor next to Wendy.

Wendy was appalled and when he had left, his thirst sated for now, she had to try something for Sofia.

"Sofia, talk to me or try to, please."

"W..Wendy, I'm sorry, it just hurts to do anything."

"That's not the Sofia Curtis I know, strong and indestructible, always on her game. Help me to help you."

"Sara was right, there isn't a painless way to die. I'm not strong, not anymore and you can't help me. If you get a chance to run, take it. Run and run until you can't run anymore. I'll be dead soon and he'll dispose of me like he did to Sara. Fight him Wendy, kick and bite and scratch with anything."

They sat in silence, Sofia had given up and Wendy was terrified, this wasn't a game, not one of David's jokes, this was real.

Sara's not dead, Sofia is still missing and so is Wendy. When will this dude slip up severely?

I haven't given up on this story, it is all written, and things will only get hairier and scarier for our team. Will we lose a member along the way? Mmmm dunno yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for lack of updates, suffered from the dreaded attack of 'Bluescreen' and nearly lost everything.

Disclaimer: The usual one of owning nothing just amusing myself with them.

All Hands On Deck

Chapter 8

At the hospital, Sara was on the operating table, she had been there for 5 hours and the wait was slowly killing the team. Dayshift had gotten some trace from the park and Hodges was diligently working on it and refused to leave until he had results.

A doctor finally emerged, wearing surgical scrubs, and asked for family of Sara Sidle.

"We are all family Doctor, she has no one else and I have her power of attorney," remarked Grissom anxiously.

"In that case I can tell you that things are 50/50 at the moment, we've repaired her internal injuries and set her broken arm but it's the head trauma that worries me the most. She's currently in a coma and brain damage is a real possibility. Bad bruising around her throat indicates attempted strangulation. We won't know anything until she wakes up, if she wakes up. At a certain point you may have a decision to make, and I don't envy you in the slightest."

"She's strong and downright stubborn Doctor, she'll come out of this."

"If she does, she'll need intense physiotherapy plus there is a danger that she won't remember anything or anyone. She is a long way from home yet."

"I understand Doctor, thank you_." 'Oh Sara, you have to get better, I've got so much to tell you and ask you.'_

"Don't worry Gil, you'll get your chance, you'll see."

He swung around, unaware he'd spoken out loud, to see Catherine standing there.

"I..umm…I never got the chance to ask her Cath."

"Ask her what Gil? She knows you love her."

"I want to ask her to marry me, I was going to but someone stole that from me."

"Let's hope you get that chance, she won't give up on you, so don't you give up on her. Sit with her and talk to her."

Grissom's phone rang and when he answered all he heard was the excited babble of Hodges.

"David stop, now explain clearly what you have."

"The trace from the gravesite is a quartz gravel, primarily gold bearing quartz. There are only a few known places of this type around. One is near Blue Diamond, there are mines littering that area, most were played out way back."

"Ok David, get Greg onto researching old Vegas mines in that area and call either me or Catherine."

"For anyone concerned, Sara is listed under a pseudonym, Elizabeth Flynn. No one outside the lab or immediate surgeons may know who she really is. I don't want him coming back to finish his job and also if this is a mess up on his part then Sofia and Wendy have a better chance of survival. We have to get to him before he takes someone else."

-/-

Back in the hidden lair, Wendy was dreading the door opening since she knew Sofia was unfit for anything so presumably she was next. Sitting cuffed as she was she had no chance to even rush him and run out the door. Even if she could get out the door, she wouldn't get far with her hands cuffed behind her. Almost as soon as she thought about it, Joseph opened the door and pointed at Wendy who blanched appreciably. All she could do was plead with him, knowing it would do no good at all.

"Please no, I beg you, don't do this to me," was all she could say without totally losing it.

"Joseph, leave her alone, she doesn't meet your criteria, she's only ever seen test tubes and chemicals. She can't even hold a gun let alone fire one."

"You trying to tell me what to do Detective? Because if you are you know the penalty for that."

"I'm trying to give you some advice you moron," she remarked sarcastically, knowing full well that those very words could be the death of her.

"NO ONE give me advice, but you'll see the penalty right now. I'll be right back for you Miss Simms."

Sofia had no strength left to fight him with and had no choice but to let herself be dragged out, assuming they were going to the steel box once more. She was mistaken, this was worse, hideously worse. Something she'd seen only in movies and read about in books.

She was laid down in the middle of a rectangle of four stakes driven into the ground, each stake having a leather thong strapped to it. Firstly he tied each ankle to the bottom two corners of the rectangle, then uncuffing her hands, tied each wrist to the remaining corners. She was spread eagle on the hot sand, face up to the sun. She noticed one more thing that her mind finally registered, the leather thongs were wet, soaked in fact. Once they dried in the hot Nevada sun, they would shrink. They were tight enough now, her limbs having no free play in them. This would be sheer painful torture.

Before he left he gave her one small comfort, he tied a cloth around her eyes but then jammed cloth between her teeth and tied it in with another piece. This was how he was going to let her die and she knew it.

He departed after surveying his handiwork and now needed satisfaction, and only had Wendy with whom to sate his hunger. He hurried back to her.

"Now Wendy my dear, shall we get started? Behave and you'll live longer than those two, anyway after I have you I must find Sofia's replacement. Any suggestions? Let's see, there's Mandy or Catherine, Ronnie, Louise, Dawn and Judy your esteemed receptionist. She's not really my type though."

"No more please, I'll behave, I promise, just please don't hurt anyone else. Let's just make it you and me, together. "

"Why Wendy you wouldn't be trying to trick me would you?"

"Joseph, would it matter if I was? Wouldn't you prefer someone who didn't try to fight you the whole time? Someone who could satisfy your libido without angering you?"

"Ah, well I thrive on anger, I thrive on killing, but if you want to prove yourself to me I'll take you out to Sofia. Once you have slit her throat then we can start a whole new killing spree."

'_Note to self Wendy: Don't do a deal with the devil until you know the rules of the game.'_

Uh Oh. Wendy is in something of a predicament as is Sofia.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I know I haven't updated for a long time, two of my computers crashed and now I'm working off a laptop. I'll see if I can get this completed.

Chapter 9

At the lab, Greg had researched all the areas pertaining to the trace found with Sara. A few old mines existed around that area but according to Rangers who patrolled around the mines, no sign of any vehicles, habitation or otherwise was noted. One call did come in however about vultures circling about ten miles south of their search grid. It was a long shot, but not one that could be ignored.

Cars of the LVPD and CSI all sped out to the designated rendezvous point on a peak overlooking the area and all prayed that they would find their colleagues, alive.

The sight that met them, even at long distance left them feeling cold in the sweltering desert heat. They could see the outline of what looked like a human being spread-eagled on the ground. What they couldn't see were the stakes holding her there nor the shallow breaths she was forced to take as the thongs shrank and slowly started tearing her apart. Nor could they hear her muffled screams through the cloth gag designed to absorb moisture and dehydrate her more quickly. They could see only the vultures, landing and taking off again swiftly as though disturbed which meant that the person could be alive. They wasted no more time and apart from calling an ambulance, headed their vehicles down to the person on the ground.

-/-

"I can't slit her throat, I can't kill a friend, I won't kill a friend," said Wendy furious for even trying to play this uneven game.

"It would be a mercy killing, come with me and I'll show you."

She refused to allow this man to force her out into the open, to force her to kill a friend. She drew on an inner strength she didn't know she possessed and decided to fight him if she couldn't run. Words were her only weapon.

"NO! I won't kill her, I refuse. You'll have to kill me first. I won't be drawn into your insane scheme."

"So be it, I grow tired of this game in Las Vegas. I so wanted to get Catherine first, but remember you asked for this."

He promptly pulled out Sofia's gun and shot Wendy twice, once in the shoulder and a second time in her side. If she hadn't tried to avoid the first shot, the second would have killed her. She slumped down in pain, covered in her own blood, in her underwear, praying to a God she didn't really believe in just to survive. When he walked out and locked the door behind him, a sense of calm came over her. She was bleeding to death but she wouldn't be responsible for the death of a friend.

'Wendy, remember, if you get the chance to run, run and keep running until you can't run anymore.'

"Sorry Sofia, I didn't get the chance, and now I won't," she whispered to herself in the dim lighting.

Joseph had left about ten minutes ahead of the cavalry cresting the hill to his hideout, they were arriving in the form of vehicles advancing with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

When they reached Sofia, Brass was first to her side, pocket knife in hand to cut her bonds. She was no longer conscious and had tears in her flesh from the vultures trying to feast off her. Jim tore off her gag and was going to remove her blindfold when a hand stopped him. A paramedic's hand.

"Leave it on Captain, if she can see, the sun will be too much for her right now, we can remove it in the ambulance." Jim reluctantly left the two men to work, he was furious and scared. Sofia was barely alive, her arms and legs torn by the vultures' beaks, one leg was broken and she was in worse condition than when they had found Sara. Her extremities were partially dislocated and the paramedics thought that it was a good thing she was unconscious as her pain levels would be through the roof otherwise. They were doing a partial scoop and run, they had no time for fancy work here. It was simple, intubate, hydrate, cool down, wash down and run.

"We have to find Wendy," Nick yelled, and ran off following a set of boot prints.

The rest of the team followed police officers as they cleared the building and found nothing as first. Warrick found the door to the basement and the officers started clearing, the smell reaching them first and two had to depart in order not to lose their lunch.

Behind one door they found an empty room, empty that is save for the blood spatter and weaponry. They could only imagine the carnage that had taken place in here.

"IN HERE!" came the bellow from one sergeant.

Nick and Warrick both ran in to see Wendy slumped awkwardly on her side, wrists still cuffed to the chain behind her and blood everywhere. She wasn't moving and her face had lost all colour, a bluish tinge had started on her lips and they knew that if she wasn't dead yet, she would be soon.

"Get the paramedics down here fast and get these cuffs off her," Nick yelled.

The cuffs were removed, almost faster than humanly possible and Nick found a weak pulse, shallow respiration and all he could do was sit and wait for the medics to arrive.

"Come on Wendy, we've got Sofia back, don't give up on us yet." His voice belying the fear he felt. He had always had a soft spot for her, but had never acted on anything like asking her out. He was too much of a gentleman and figured that Hodges may have staked a claim with her.

"Come on darl, David has been working his ass off to find you, you can't let him down now."

He heard a faint whisper from her and laughed. "Screw Hodges!" That was all she said but it was enough, she was alive and still hanging on.

The paramedics finally cleaned her up and loaded her into an ambulance and followed Sofia's to Desert Palm, now began the long wait and increased the hunt for Furrows. As for Furrows himself, he lay low for a while to rethink his options and to find a new base from which to operate.

-/-

Grissom waited tiredly by Sara's bed side, desperately hoping she'd wake. Everyone else may have thought she was sleeping but Grissom knew better. He knew she didn't sleep this easily as nightmares plagued her when he wasn't there to hold her close, he also knew that this would bring more nightmares to her already fragile mind. He was scared that if she did come back, she wouldn't come back whole, her body may be fine but the rest of her wasn't. Would she even remember him? There was perhaps one chance, try it out now and see if love can bring her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Here's the next chapters and as usual I don't own any of CSI.

Chapter 10

"Sara, you know I love you just as much as I know you love me. You have to come back to me because I have this gift for you. I want to marry you Sara Sidle, and with this ring I'll seal the deal. I'll place it on your finger now, my love. If, when you come back, you don't want it, I'll understand or try to. But for now wear it and know that I want to spend my life with you."

He was crying when the doctor entered and immediately the doctor looked at her hand and understood, this man did not want to lose the one person he held so dear.

"Mr Grissom, you should really get some sleep and food, I know that would be hard so I've arranged something for you. Another bed is being brought in for you to sleep on, and an orderly will bring you some food. I suggest you get your friends to grab you some fresh clothes as well."

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand when he heard the comforting news from the doctor. "Hear that Sara, I can stay with you now."

He thought he had imagined it, Sara had squeezed his hand and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around her and he saw confusion in her eyes, confusion and fear.

"Sara? You are safe in hospital now, he can't hurt you anymore."

"How and why am I in hospital?" She followed that question with the one thing he had been dreading to hear. "Who are you anyway?"

"What do you remember Sara?" This was the part Grissom was dreading, the parts of her ordeal she may have remembered.

"Are you a doctor? Because you don't look like one? God I just hurt so much, what happened to me?"

"You were hurt Sara, badly hurt. But I need to know what you remember." Then her doctor entered the room and saw her look of confusion and moreover the fear in her eyes.

"Can you excuse us for a while please Mr Grissom, I want to run a few tests past Miss Sidle."

Grissom left the room, his head hung low, his fears virtually confirmed but still praying for the best.

"Now Miss Sidle, I'm Doctor Newman, and I'm going to ask you some questions. If you could please answer them to the best of your ability." Sara nodded, still confused.

"What is your name."

"According to that man that just left, Sara, and I guess according to you my last name is Sidle."

"Your age and occupation?"

"Umm…. Sorry I don't know, everything is blank to me." She was going quickly from confused to flustered and passing on to irritated.

"Do you have any memory of anything at all, childhood, school, college, friends, first car?"

"I can feel something from the past, but it's fuzzy and seems dark and disturbing. Who was that man who was just here, he, umm, did he do this to me?" She really sounded scared now, no memory of her attack or her attacker.

"No Miss Sidle, that man out there is, well, how to describe him best? Look at your left hand, ring finger."

"My fiancé? I can't even remember him. Can you tell me about him?"

"It would be best if I let him tell you that, it's a little complicated I believe. I'll be back to see you in an hour. By the way, his name is Gil Grissom."

The doctor left and Grissom came back in, pleased to see the fear gone from her eyes but confusion still present.

"How did it go with the doctor, Sara?"

"I don't remember anything, my mind is blank to my entire life. I didn't even know you were my fiancé. How stupid am I?"

"Darling, you aren't stupid, if anyone ever hinted that to you, you'd smack them. Truth be told we aren't strictly engaged yet. I was going to propose the day after you were kidnapped but I never got the chance so I've been sitting here with you ever since you were found."

"Ever since? How long was that, I mean, I have no recollection of time, nothing."

"You were in a coma for week, honey. Your injuries were so severe they didn't think you'd last 24 hours. When you were first found, you had been mistaken for a 419, I mean a dead body. I have been reading to you every day and thought, possibly hoped, after proposing while you were in the coma and slipping the ring on your finger, that you'd come back to me."

"I don't know what to say to that, apart from you using, what was it, a 419? That's a dead body? Why would I know that, why would you know that?"

"Sara Sidle, meet your life, you are 35, native of Tamales Bay California. A genius, Harvard Graduate in Physics, and Crime Scene Investigator for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You were working a scene with your colleague Sofia Curtis when the suspect came back and kidnapped both of you. He fractured your skull in various places, broke your right arm and dumped you afterwards. Your other injuries are somewhat numerous and disturbing."

"My colleague? Sofia… Detective Curtis. I..she..oh god, I remember it, his eyes. He wouldn't stop hitting me. He took Sofia away for a while, she didn't look good later. He raped me Grissom, he fucking raped me."

She looked at the ring on her finger, a tear rolled down her face as she slowly took it off. Knowing he would not want her now she placed the ring in the palm of his hand then succumbed to her sorrow. The sorrow for a lost love, a tragic ordeal she would now relive, and the sorrow for a destroyed life. He held onto the ring for now, letting her deal with her sorrow.

Her ordeal flashed itself back through her mind and she tried to curl up in a ball and cry. Curling up wasn't option, but she did cry and he held her close while she cried. Her mind then turned to her colleague who was still out there somewhere, not safe like she was.

"You have to find her Gil, please find her."

"Easy honey, we'll find them both, everyone is working on it."

"Both? Who is both?"

"He took Wendy, presumably after he dumped you. Hodges is working on trace from your burial site." He bit his tongue, he'd said too much, she hadn't needed to hear that part, especially not in her frame of mind.

All that information was too much to absorb, she was totally horrified that not only had she been dumped, but buried as well. Her mind shut down and she had a far away look on her face.

"Sara? Talk to me? DOCTOR!" He pressed the call button frantically and the doctor ran in.

"She's stopped talking to me, she remembered the attack. I made a mistake and mentioned her burial."

"Oh hell, she's still in there but we'll have to wait this out. Her mind has to sort through all the information and either compartmentalize or discard things. If the others were safe it would help."

And so it was that Grissom walked the hospital floor, phoning Brass for updates, needing information.


End file.
